POTC Fun
by CaptainJackSparrowsLass
Summary: two crazy Fans named Lucy and Nat get dragged into the movie.My first fanfic .
1. the start of something rather odd

                                                                                **_Lucy and Nats Adventure _**

**__**

Okie, this is the first fanfic I finally made up when I was obviously bored and has nothing else better to do.i lost the internet fer two days which was bad, and within them two days,I wrote this story. I hope yers enjoy it,and don't flame  
  
I DON'T own POTC nor do I own any of the characters. If I did,I would not be here right now writing this,id with with Jack,some rum and a bed(not going into too much detail,LOL).

_One Night, in a Particular house in England was two girls named Lucy and Natalie. They were watching the Pirates of the Caribbean DVD(Like yer do)and squeeling each time jack came on(fuck me, come on it's not like no girl does not do that, LMAO). Natalie recently brought the DVD and it was hard getting it since it kept running out of stock.Nat had always wanted to be in the 17th century just because of Pirates(Jesus,it's not like yer don't). Lucy was mad over Jack sparrow as well as Nat,but she always got in trouble fer it since she daydreamed too bloody much(in which case in school I do).Nat and Lucy carried on watching the film while they were talking.they had just gotten up to the part where Elizabeth was taken Hostage by jack and Nat blurted out with "Oh man, I wish that was me,prolly a much better life as well". Lucy threw a pillow at Nat and replied "Nat stop daydreaming too much,im sorry to break it to yer 'LUV' but it aint Gonna happen".Nat giggled when Lucy said Luv.  
  
Just as Jack was about to escape, there was a noise upstairs. The girls both screamed and Lucy sat there completely shocked at the sound.Nat was the first to get up, get out her little knife and walk upstairs with Lucy behind chattering.the Noise had come from Nats mothers bedroom,so they both went in there.they were both looking dumbfounded when they saw a completely black hole in the middle of the room. "whu wha whut what what is that?"Lucy stuttered as her eyes got wide with Shock. "Not sure luvie,but it looks like something evil,or maybe it's not,I'll go take a closer look". As Nat got closer,she got sucked in.the last thing Nat heard was Lucy's scream and herself Falling._

_Okie,that was the first part,im gonna try making it more better than it is^_^.review it if yer like,I aint so much bothered.-starts dancing around to the POTC Music at the End-mehhehe ^_^.Also,I'll try writing them a lot longer._


	2. Port Royale

Okie dokey, took me a while to think up the next part,I kinda lost me mind at it while I thought of this next part.^_^. Yer may think it weren't hard  
to write but it was the concept of it Anyway. Got in trouble on Friday since I wrote some of the story in class time and got totally done fer it ;_;,oh well,at least I get to write the next part now^_^. I was thinking of using Sarah Sparrow, but then again, she has her own story xD.anyways, this  
is the next part of it.YAY!!  
  
The Last Nat remembered was Lucy's Scream.Nat suddenly came back to reality when she realised she was falling.she didn't know what was going on, nor did she know why the hell she was falling. Suddenly, She thought she was gonna be falling forever,until it came to a stop.Bang!she fell onto a floor, it wasn't concrete,it was Wooden and she could hear Water underneath.she got up and looked at her clothing. She Gasped. She was wearing a white shirt that had puffy Sleeves, tight Black pants on, Knee boots, she had a sword and a gun to her sides,and as she touched her head,she felt a hat.she also felt a Bandana.  
  
Nat looked to her side and Saw Lucy. She ran to her side and got her up. Lucy picked herself from off the ground, and Nat gasped at her and Lucy gasped at Nat. they were both wearing pirate Clothes and they dunno why. They were surrounded by water, ships and people busy. Nat thought a moment about POTC and suggested to Lucy that it looked like Port Royale. "Don't be silly Nat, Pirates of the Caribbean is only a movie,so how can we be in-" just as Lucy was finishing what she was saying, she Scqueeled, causing some people to look at them both. Nat made Lucy look at a sign that said  
  
::WELCOME TO PORT ROYALE::. THE girls were in the movie, but this was impossible. "Lucy,what do ye say to looking around?" They both giggled because Nat slightly sounded much like a Pirate. Lucy spoke and they giggled again. Just then Luc Started breathing Fast and pointing, Nat decided to turn around because she didn't know what Luc was pointing at. Nat almost fainted when saw CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW swaying along the dock, looking at the Interceptor. Nat was about to run over, when lucy stopped her. "Lucy was the fuck ye doing luvie?". "yer just cant walk over there without a good enough Reason". The girls decided they would walk over and walk past jack and see what he did. "OMFG!!jack sparrow is across from us and ye want me not to go nuts?!how can I not?!that's the sexiest thing to walk the planet deary"  
  
The Girls decided to walk up and walk past jack. As they got closer, Jack stopped them and Nat was almost breathing Heavily. "ello Girls,what are two good looking girls like yeselves doin ere' in port royale?" Lucy spoke first but she was kinda going nutty."erm.we dunno erm sir". She had lied,she didn't tell him, that the girls were from the present. She didn't tell him that they were dragged into a movie. "well girls, if ye aren't wanting to be caught by Bloody Norrington and his men, I suggest ye come with me now". The girls were about to go with him, that was when they heard shouting at the other side of the dock. Jack cursed something under his breath. The Guards came up and pointed their guns at him, while the girls backed away. Norrington and Gilette asked the girls if they were okay, they got a reply of "YES" while looking at Jack. "Well well, jack sparrow" says Norrington "we would of Never thought we would see you again here in port Royale" "I came back to commandeer a ship,but it looks like I got caught" "indeed Mr.Sparrow!Gillete!get some Irons". The guards kept their guns on jack, while The Governor swann and Elizabeth came to see what was going on. Gilette came back, put the Irons on Jack as Norrington was speaking to Jack.  
  
As Gilette finished, jack said "Finally" and stuck his arms around Nats neck.*PHEW!!!YAY!!!jack has his arms around me ^_^ xD).Nat gasped and looked Horrified, but deep down inside she was exicited. "No, don't shoot!" says the Governor. "I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington my Effects please and my Hat". The commodore didn't move. "Commodore!". Jack whispered in Nats ear. "what's yer name luv?" "none of your Buisness,just call me Nat". "Nat if you'd be so kind. Come, come dear we don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind". Nat started putting on jacks stuff like strapping his sword back on, and putting his Hat on. Nat wanted to moan at the look on Jacks face, but she kept Quiet. "Please jack,I don't wanna go with Norrington, take me with you, Savvy?". Jack smirked at her and looked at her for any emotion. "Easy on the Goods darling" "Your despicable" "Sticks and stones Luv" Nat shivered when he said that right up close to her face. He saw it and grinned. Then he spun Nat round. "Gentlemen! Milady! This will always be the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!". He threw a knife into them and ran over to a lever making Nat grab onto him. They went up and started to go around on some rope. "Now will you shoot him?" said the governor. "OPEN FIRE!!" Shouted Norrington. The guns started going off and jack screamed while Nat screamed like a little excited child. They stopped going around and landed on something else. Nat held onto jack as they went down.  
  
They both Landed on the floor and Jack grabbed Nats hand and they ran threw Port Royale. A shiver went threw Nat as she felt her hand against Jacks. Once they were in, they hid behind a statue. "so, who are ye Luv?" jack asked. "erm.im Natalie, and me and my friend don't know how the hell we got here" "hmm..well,no matter what, I'll help ye and yer friend out". They both froze as some soldiers went marching by. As Jack looked out to make sure the coast was clear, he grabbed Nats hand again and in they went into the Blacksmiths. Jack shut the door behind the both of them. After he did, he grabbed Nat around the waist and kissed her Lips (WOAHH!!! NEVER would of thought that would happen xD! But I made it up). Nat looked stunned at what he did, her eyes were wide. Jack took his arms from around her, grabbed a Hammer and was about to hit the shackles when they both heard a noise. They both looked from where it came from, and there in the corner drunk was Mr. Brown. Jack went over and poked him. Nat jumped and squeeled a bit when jack went "WOAH!" to him to see if he would wake. Jack started trying to get the shackled off him. But it was no use. Nat couldn't stop giggling.  
  
Jack stared at her, and she shut up. Just then, Jack saw the donkey and thought of an Idea. "Poor donkey" you say when you see Jack grab a red hot Poker. He pokes the donkey and off and around it goes. He finally gets the cuffs off him, but as he does, the door opens and in walks Mr. Turner. Jack and Nat both hide. "Will" Nat says under her breath.  
  
Heheheh ^_^, hope yer enjoyed reading it just as much I enjoyed writing it. I got caught writing it when I got to the part of where I got kissed by Jack. But anyways, I did however get to write the rest of the story in my spare time. Review the story if yer like, I still don't mind if it don't get reviewed. But there is a little gift to those of who review the story: SWEETIES ^.^!. 


	3. the Blacksmiths and the big Fight

Okie,last time I checked I got a few reviews and one person said it were Horrific :O.i cant believe that,but it's up to the people to say what they wanna say.if I end up adding sarah sparrow, she'll end up being stranded on the Island ; _ ;, bleh.  
  
I just thought: hows about I put in a few rock stars? Lmfao xD,janes Addiction lead guitarist Dave Navarro finds himself in the 17th century with Nick Valensi from the strokes!xD, that would be funny, but I thought "NO" so im gonna stick with me consept fer now.i bet yer all wanna know if there's any sex scenes right? Hehehe,that will come Later on, but fer now, this is the big will and jack swordfight and somehow, it's prolly gonna be shit anyways. This part is really hard to write,since the chilli Peppers keep comin on a music channel quite a lot and Distracting me _.anyways, this is the next part ^_^  
  
Will came in and had a look around. He saw mr Brown. "Right where I left you"he said when he saw the drunken sleeping form of the Older man. Will turned round and saw a hammer which was out of Place. "not where I left you". He saw Jacks hat.as he went to touch it, will got a sword struck on his hand, he looked up to see Captain Sparrow pointing it at him. "You're the one their Hunting, the Pirate".he walked back a few strides then stopped."and where is the girl you kidnapped?". Nat decided on walking out of the place she and jack hid.  
  
Jack put his arm around her. "she be here,and she be mine fer now,so if you'll excuse us". Jack was walking you both the another exit,when will grabbed a sword and pointed it at Jack, causing both of them to turn around."you think this is wiseboy?crossing blades with a pirate?".will took the first lunge and smacked his sword against Jack.the fight went on for 5 minutes. Nat watched as they thought,it was scary but also Exiting. "ta" brought her back as jack said. Will pouted his lips, and he threw his sword into the door jack was about to Exit.  
  
jack turned around since he couldn't get out. "that is a wonderful trick, except once again, you are between me and my way out,and now you have no weapon".jack smiled at Will and Nat.Will turned around and grabbed a sword that was red hot at the top and they Fort a bit more.they spoke as well. Jack cheated,causing Natty to laugh a little.Will wouldn't move from the way Jack wanted to get out of."This shot was not meant for you". Just then, Nat screamed since Jack got knocked out by a bottle.Will held onto Nat as she look petrified. The Guards finally broke the door down and surrounded Jack on the floor. "Excellent work mr Brown, you have Assisted in the catch of a Dangerous Fugitive".said Norrington  
  
"Just doing my Sivil duties Sir" relied Mr Brown."I hope you will all remember this was the day that Captain Jack Sparrow Almost Escaped. Take him away". Nat broke down as they took Jack away. Will and Norrington Comforted her and took her up to the Governors Mansion.Lucy was already there. Upon Arrival, Lucy literally ran to Nat and whispered in her ear "Ye lucky bitch". And they both Giggled  
  
WOO!!!finally have it done ^_^.it took me two days to write and I was struggling,and couldn't concentrate. I certainly blew me story off when Lucy(Yes,the lucy from this story)told me that "the Astronauts wife" was on,and so, what the hell was I supposed to do? Not watch Johnny depp? FUCK NO!!!! no one and I mean NO ONE would NOT like watch a Johnny depp Movie on T.V.!^_^ 


	4. The Attack on Port Royale and Aboard the...

Helllooooo PEOPLE!!!^_^ YAY!!!it's cme to the part where imma write some more.Dana,thanks for what yer said,very sweet Babe ^^,and just between me and you,yer secrets safe with me ;). Anyways,Soccerbabe,where have yer been?haven't seen yer on aim and Sarah needs to be on MSN damnit _.i miss her ;-;.okie,this chapter is gonna be pretty long.right now,I look like something from the 1700's,I look scary.ANYWAYS!!!enjoy the story and R+R!!  
  
Nat was taken into the Govoners Mansion and given something suitable to wear.Elizabeth took her upstairs and gave her a dress and a corset.Nat could hardly breath when she put the corset on,it was gonna take some time to get used to it. Supposedly, the girls were prolly more comfortable in Pirate clothes because of the frilly shirts and the pants, not some silly stuck up dresses that would make you faint quite a fair bit, but the girls decided on putting them on. When Nat was dressed, she was taken downstairs by Elizabeth and Luc was waiting for them along with Govoner Swann, Norrington and a few other fellow people(I dunno who joined them,maybe it could be family, I aint sure).  
  
They all waited for a while until dinner was ready. Everyone went into the Dining room and sat at the Table. They didn't start eating until all the food was placed on there. Nat kept looking over at Elizabeth since she knew she had the Medallion with her around her neck. Nat wanted it, she wanted to be taken by the Pirates and wanted jack to save her along with Lucy and Will. Nat was pretty Petty(FUCK,im talking bout meself there xD.oh well,I am pretty spoilt^_^). Nat knew that if she had the Medallion, she would get stuck on the Island with jack (OH COME ON NOW!!!don't yer wish that as well girls? Oh yes yer do, stuck on an island with the most hottest most sexiest man ever, drinking rum, and then you know a little later on ;).IVE SEEN JACK SPARROW TOPLESS!!!-Dances around xD).  
  
Nat started daydreaming, but when she did she would get funny looks or maybe told off for it. Elizabeth looked over at her, and Nat came back to Reality. Lucy gave her a look that said "Nat stop fucking Daydreaming!!!"(LMAO, ive never actually had someone say it to me). Nat and the rest of them began to eat their Meal and it was Delicious, of course, Govenor Swann really did have his cooks do something good. They had a 5 course Meal and it was amazing.  
  
After they had their Meal and were stuffed, the 3 girls Elizabeth, Nat and Lucy all went upstairs and got dressed. The two girls were given Nightgowns to wear which were beautiful and silky(^_^silky Nightgowns, sound pretty eh?)  
  
the girls began chatting on Elizabeths Bed about Boys and Things in particular that they liked. Nat suddenly stared blankly and mortal terror Reigned her face as she knew that the Pirates were coming soon.Elizabeth poked her and said. "Nat are you okay?" "Oh..yes,im fine,just thinking" "oh okay, as long as your okay, you looked kinda Horrified then" "did I?I sometimes do that a lot". Luc hugged her, and Nat asked herself and Luc to be excused. Nat took her outside the door and started gasping and panting, trying to tell Lucy something. "Nat, what is it?! Whats up?" "The Pirates! Barbossa, their coming!im gonna ask Elizabeth for the Medallion, since I saw it around her Neck". "Nat, you know something?you'll get kidnapped, sent across the Caribbean waters and" at that Part Lucy's Eyes Widened and she whispered "remember in the Movie?Lizzie got Marooned on the Island with Jack?That could be you!!!". Nat grinned as she thought about the Consequences. "Nat whatever the fuck you are thinking, don't even dare tell me,I know it Involves Jack sparrow, you and Sex". Nat giggled and Lucy got the Idea. The girls went back into the room, and Nat sat next to Lizzie. Nat saw the Medallion and took the Opportune Moment. "Erm, Elizabeth, I like your necklace,can I wear it until Morning". Elizabeth pondered for a moment and finally spoke. "Sure you can hun, I'll come back for it in the morning okay?" "Okay Lizz". Elizabeth passed Nat the Necklace and she put it on. Just then, a Maid came in and showed Luc and Nat their Room, and made sure that they were warm and everything, then left to go to Elizabeth.  
  
Nat got up when the maid left and she looked out the Window. She gasped as she saw the Black pearl heading towards Port Royale Luc came to her side and Nearly screamed, but luckily, Luc had a handle over herself and made sure not to scream. Luc and Nat went back to the bed, but as they did, they heard Cannon Fire they screamed.it was the battle, and they pirates were coming to Look for the Medallion. Lucy started crying since it scared her shitless and Nat was sat there stunned at what was Happening.  
  
The girls ran into Elizabeth's Room and they looked out and happened to see 6 or 7 pirates coming into the yard. Lizz ran down the stairs as the Butler went to open the door. Nat and Luc peeked out the door, as the butler opened the door and Elizabeth screamed "DON'T!". "Ello Chump" was the last of what the butler heard as she got shot by pintel. The girls screamed and Elizabeth and Lucy ran into the Bathroom while Nat ran into the bedroom her and Luc were in. Nat locked it as Pintel and Regetti started to like try and break down the door. When they finally did, they walked into the Next room and Pintel got smacked in the face by a Pan, but Regetti had hold of it. Nat pressed something and a load of hot Coal hit Regetti, and Nat ran away and into the DiningRoom and hid in the Closet type thing. Nat had put a candlestick against the hinges of the doorknobs, but the door broke open and pintel and Regetti looked around.  
  
"we know you're here Poppet" said Pintel. "Poppet" replied Regetti. "Come outand we promise we wont hurt you.we will find you poppet. You've got something of ours and it calls to us. The gold calls to us". "Gold calls" says Regetti in a shaky Voice. Nat was looking at the Medallion, and suddenly, it went dark. "Ello Poppet" says Pintel. "Parley!" you screech out. The mens smiles suddenly fade. "What?" says Pintel. "Parley.i Envoke the right of Parley. According to the code of Brethren, set down by the Pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your captain" Nat says. "I know the code" says an Angry Pinel. "if an Adversary demands parlay you can do them no harm until the parley is complete". "TO blazes with the code" spat Regetti. "SHE WANT TO BE TAKE TO THE CAPTAIN.and she'll go without a fuss. We must Honor the code" replied Pintel.  
  
They grabbed her Arms and her out of the closet and took her down the streets of Port Royale to a Boat. Nat looked across and saw Will fighting, and Lucy on the floor Unconscience. Nat gasped as she saw it, but she couldn't go to lucy now, not when she was being taken to Barbossa. The Pirates all finally gave up on Port Royal since they knew Pintel and Regetti had taken someone hostage with the Medallion. As they got closer to the ship, Nat got a little Excited because she was gonna be on the black pearl and meeting Barbossa(people think im strange for having a crush on Barbossa xD). Nat was now finally on the ship, and she got pulled over into the middle of all the pirates. "I didn't know we were taking on Captives" said Bo'sun. Nat felt like saying "Your fucking hot" but she kept silent about saying that. "Shes Envoked the right of Parley with Captain Barbossa" Nat walked up to Bo'sun"Im here to Negotiate". As she weren't able to finish her sentence, she was back handed by Bo'sun. "You'll speak when spoken to". Just then, someone grabbed his wrist. "And ye'll not lay a hand on those under the Protection of Parley". Replied Barbossa. "Aye Sir" replied Bo'sun and took his hand away from The Captain. "My Apologies Miss" said Barbossa being all Nicey Nicey. "Captain Barbossa I am here to Negotiate the Hostilities against Port Royale". Barbossa looked at her Strangley. "there are a lot of long words in there miss, we're not but Humble Pirates.what is it that you want?". "I want you to leave and never come back". All the Pirates Laughed as Barbossa smirked. "Im disinclined to Acquiesce to your request.Means no". Nat took the Medallion off and walked to the ships side. "Very well.I'll drop it".  
  
Barbossa looked like he had seen a ghost.Nats eyes Darted around as she was looking for an Answer from any of them. "Me Holds are burstin' with swag and that big of shine doesn't matter to us? Why?" Nat decided to copy Elizabeth from the Movie. "It's what you've been searching for. I recognised the ship, I saw it 8 years ago on the crossing from England". "Did yer now?" replied Barbossa. "Fine well, I suppose if it is worthless then there is no point in me keeping it". The Medallion dangled a little more over the water. The Pirates All lunged forward. "you have a name Missy?" said Barbossa chuckling. "Natalie..Turner..im a Maid in the Govenors Household. Barbossa looked at her with a Concerned look(MY ARSE he did xD).  
  
Miss. Turner?" Barbossa said to the other Pirates as he turned around. They all started whispering. "Bootstrap" said Pintel out loud. "and how does a Maid come to own a Trinket such as that? Family Heirloom perhaps?" said Barbossa. "I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean" you said very Slyly. "Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and never return". Barbossa gave the Monkey the Medallion and it went off with it. "Our Bargain?". Barbossa Walked off and Nat Followed. "Wait!. You have to take me to shore. According to the code of the Bretheren-" Nat couldn't finish because Barbossa Butted in. "First, your return to Shore was not part of our Negotiations not our agreement, so I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirates code and your not. And Thirdly, the code is what you call guidelines than Actual rules. Welcome Aboard the black pearl, Miss. Turner".  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!im such a bitch ,LOL,took me 3 hours to do and to figure out on what to do,so I kinda copied along the lines of the movie,but did some of it different.OMFG!!!YAY!!!finally done it at last^_^, sooo happy!!!right, the next part which yer'll get will be LUCY, Jack and Will going out to Rescue Nat. I never knew people could be so kind xD. Anyways, R+R people,I'll give yer a gift if yer do ^.^ 


End file.
